Rose of the West
by Ranger's Scop
Summary: A Pioneer Twist to RWBY! A prosperous gold town with a young boy longing to be a scholar, a girl wanting to be more than just ordinary, and treacherous bandits and dealers waiting to corrupt the town.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers!**

 **This is a slight twist to RWBY. I'm giving it a pioneer days twist! It will be different, but hopefully fun!**

* * *

Oscar Pine shivered as he pulled on his long underwear in the darkness of his attic room. Tugging on his pants and long-sleeve shirt, he ran his suspenders over his shoulders. After years of practice, he had perfected the fine art of dressing in his pitch black room, his Aunt wanting him to use as little candle as possible. He already used too much reading and while one could dress in the dark, reading was impossible.

Slipping down the attic ladder, he stepped into the cabin he and his Aunt shared. She was already up, bustling around the stove as she stirred the coals to life. Smiling at his Aunt, Oscar warmed his hands against the heating stove before slipping his gloves on.

"I'll be in for breakfast," Oscar called, before stepping out into the chilling morning air.

It was after the harvest, but the fall was very cold this year. Blowing out a frosty breath, he pressed his shoulder against the barn door and rolled it open. The cows lowed as he lit an oil lamp and grabbed the metal pail off its hook. He gave each cow their share of grain before he milked them. After all three were finished, Oscar contemplated letting them out to pasture before the days got too bitter. It wouldn't hurt them, he decided, opening the stall doors and drove them into a nearby pasture.

His Aunt's horse, Pistachio, cropped a few sprigs of pale green grass. Seeing Oscar, he raised his head and nickered a good morning.

"Hey, fellow," Oscar called. "I'll bring your hay in a minute!"

When the cows were secured in the pasture, Oscar ran back to the barn. Taking a pitch fork, he picked up a fair bundle of hay and carried it outside. It wasn't a long hike to Pistachio's pen, and he threw the bundle in. Checking the horse's water trough, he frowned as he noticed the slushy water. This fall was definitely cold.

Finishing his chores he ran inside the cabin, inhaling the warm, rich smell of oatmeal. Washing his hands, he flopped into his chair, just as the first specks of dawn blushed against the lightening color of the sky. He quickly scooped a big bite into his mouth, relishing it, before quickly devouring his breakfast.

"What's your hurry?" His Aunt asked.

"School is today," Oscar replied, though his answer was muffled due to the bite in his mouth.

"Ah," She nodded knowingly. "You're still going to try and make it?"

"Yes," Oscar affirmed. "I haven't been in a long time, I need to catch up."

"It's a long walk to school," his Aunt warned.

"I know," Oscar stirred the remains of his oatmeal. "But it will be worth it. I have already read all your books."

"Be careful," she shook her head. "I've heard there are bandits out on the roads these days. Ever since that gold mine opened."

"Aunt, they won't want to rob a boy with a tattered coat and two ratty school books," Oscar finished his bowl.

"I suppose not," she sighed.

Leaping up he quickly washed his bowl out and after drying it, set it on the shelf above the bucket of hot water. Tugging on his coat, he took the two school books his Aunt owned, besides her two history books and one math manual. Tucking them under his arm he headed for the door.

"Don't forget this," his Aunt shoved a metal pail into his hand. "A starving boy can't learn."

"Thanks," Oscar beamed, kissing her cheek.

"Have a good day," his Aunt called as he slipped out the door again.

Satisfied the chores were done until he returned, Oscar set off at a run down the road towards town. If he ran, he might stay warm enough on the ten mile walk to town. Also, if he got there soon enough, he could claim a desk next to the stove.

Taking a deep breath, he hurried onto the road. Just nine more miles.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rose bounced excitedly as her older sister Yang braided her hair into two pigtails. Holding the red ribbons in her hands she drilled her sister about the first day of school.

"What's it like? Do I get to pick which seat I sit in? How hard is it to make friends?" she said in time with her bounces.

"Calm down little sister," Yang grinned. "You'll make friends easy."

"Are you sure?" Ruby turned to face Yang as soon as her pigtails were done.

"Sure," Yang nodded assuredly.

"Then let's go!" Ruby grabbed her older sister by the hand and dragged her across the room.

Yang grabbed the lunch pails at the last minute, dragging her feet to slow her little sister. She didn't have a free hand to pull up her own or Ruby's bonnet. But that would happen before they stepped outside. They ran down the stairs into the front room of their father's jail.

"Hey," Taiyang Xiao Long, the jailer and their father called. "Aren't you going to give your old man a goodbye hug?"

Ruby let go of Yang's hand and ran over to Taiyang, nearly knocking him over with the force of her hug. This gave Yang enough time to straighten her dress and pull up her bonnet.

"How do you feel about your first day of school?" Taiyang asked, as soon as he caught his breath.

"Nervous," Ruby declared. "But Yang has told me everything so I'm prepared."

"Good!" Taiyang smiled, hugging Yang.

"We better go," Yang handed Ruby her lunch pail.

"Bye!" Ruby called.

Taiyang shook his head as Yang chased Ruby out the door, trying to put her rose decorated bonnet on her head. Ruby wriggled out of Yang's reach and flew down the steps of the jail, racing down the sidewalks to the large school building.

"Come on, we will be late!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"We aren't late!" Yang replied. "We live a minute's walk away!"

Ruby skidded into the yard, bouncing excitedly as she watched the other kids running and playing around the building.

"Ooh, there are so pretty!" she squealed.

Yang caught up, tugging Ruby's bonnet down hard over her head. Ruby squealed as the rose spotted fabric was pulled over her eyes.

"Yang!" she shouted, spinning in a circle.

"Oof!"

Ruby gasped as she smacked into someone. She landed on her bottom on the dusty ground, her lunch pail thankfully upright. Shaking herself, she pulled her bonnet off to see who she had just bumped into. A young boy with dark brown hair and a ragged coat sat sprawled in the dust, his lunch pail tipped sideways. He had two worn books on the ground next to him and he was hastily saving his lunch.

"I'm so sorry," Ruby gasped, bounding over to help.

"N-no, it was my f-fault," the boy stammered. "I should have seen you."

"Oh, but I was the stupid one with my bonnet over my eyes," Ruby shot a glare over her shoulder just in case Yang was watching.

"It's really okay," the boy gathered up his belongings. "I'm Oscar by the way."

"Ruby," she smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Oscar smiled back.

"I'll see you around," Ruby grinned, bouncing up and turning around.

Searching the crowd of children for Yang, Ruby ran around the side of the building. For the second time that morning, she ran into someone. As the dust settled, she blinked rubbing her eyes.

"You idiot!" came a shrill high voice.

Ruby cringed staring up into a familiar face. The daughter of one of the gold mine owners. Weiss Schnee.

Fortunately, fate smiled upon Ruby and the school bell began to ring.

* * *

 **Thank you reviewer! I will try to update once a week :D**


End file.
